Sin City
by The Night Lord
Summary: Los Angeles is Sin City. Three men. Angel, Wesley and Spike. They each have a story in Sin City. It's the basic storyline and setting of Sin City with the characters of Angel. Some coarse language and some violence inside. AUAll human. Read and review plz
1. Angel's Story

**OKay, so I've had this idea in my head for a few days now. Sin City meets Angel. Sounds like a good idea. So I've crossed the idea of Sin City with the characters of Angel. I haven't seen Sin City in a while, so I did the best that I could with what I remembered. It'll only be about three chapters, focusing on Angel, Wesley and Spike (Marv, Hartigan and Dwight). The chapters are long, cuz that's how I wanted it and it's also in script form. Hope I did alright with it. Read, review and let me know. Thanks and enjoy**

_-XXXX-_

Bright lights and dizzy heights. A man is standing on the rooftop of one such high-rise building towering above the city. Lindsey lights up a cigarette

LINDSEY (V.O): "Take a back alley walk in Sin City and you'll find something you like. Something that you want, something you need. It's all here in Sin City. All you need to know is where to look"

At a back alley pub, a man is sitting at the bar, drinking his fourth glass of whiskey. Tall and broad, he has spiky black hair and wore a long black leather coat. Nearby on the platform, a young brunette woman in black leather is pole dancing to the beat, much to the joy of the drunken patrons, while two men watch her from a table. One of them is dark-skinned and bald, the other with stubble and a faint scar on his neck. Across the room sits a tall man with slicked back peroxide hair and wearing a black trench coat, talking to another brunette who had a Cockney accent and wore a red leather tank top and pants, her long red coat hanging over the back of her chair

ANGEL (V.O): "Life is so full of surprises. You just never know what is going to happen. Take me for example. I arrived in Sin City about a year ago and started up a private investigator business. Not long after, I get my only employee, Allen Francis Doyle. Things were going good for the better part of the year. Then we started investigating into crooked cops. Bad idea. Doyle was killed in the line of duty, trying to discover the truth. And four months later, here I am, still trying to get over his death"

A waitress with wavy blond hair refills Angel's glass and gives him a smile

ANGEL (V.O): "Not much interests me much these days. But that smile from her lifts some of my drunken spirits. Like I said, life is so full of surprises"

SPIKE (V.O): "Look at the big poof there. Every night, he sits at the bar, drinks himself into a stupor, trying to move on from Doyle's death. I offered to help him once and he turned me down. You want to feel sorry for him, but it's a bit hard. Maybe it's our history. I knew Angel when we were young. Quite a pair of hellions we were. Oh, Drusilla wants me to go with her. This could be an interesting night"

Spike and Drusilla paid their bill and leave the pub

TINA: "Are you planning on drinking yourself unconscious again?"

ANGEL: "No planning involved. Just…doing. What's your name?"

TINA: "The name's Tina. Didn't you read the nametag?"

ANGEL: (Focusing his eyes) "Oh. Guess not"

TINA: "I'm signing off in a few. Wanna come back to my place?"

ANGEL: (Thinking 'no') "Okay"

Tina smiles and continues on with her work, as Angel grins to himself

ANGEL (V.O): "And suddenly, life is starting to look up"

A few hours later, Tina finishes work and heads out to her car with Angel beside her. He manages to walk straight, as she drives them back to her place

ANGEL (V.O): (While having sex with Tina) "Life is so full of surprises. And this is indeed a surprise. I never expected anyone to feel sorry for me. But Tina did. As I recall, she was there every time I got drunk and cried about my woes. I never realized until now. She listened to me. She cared. I'm repaying the favour, caressing her body, enjoying every small moan she made. Caring about her. It's a night I'll never forget"

Angel wakes up the next morning and rolls over, his arm falling across Tina's body. She doesn't respond, as Angel slowly opens his eyes. Tina's body feels cold to the touch, as Angel pulls back the covers, seeing the sheets stained in blood. Tina's blood. He jumps out of bed in horror, slowly pulling his pants on, seeing the bloodstained knife by the bed

POLICE OFFICER: (From outside the room) "Police! We have the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up!"

ANGEL (V.O): "Tina's dead. I'm getting framed for her murder. The police are here"

POLICE OFFICER: "Come out with your hands up!"

ANGEL: "Okay"

He bursts _through_ the door, taking one officer by surprise. Slamming him against the wall, Angel takes his gun and shoots the other officers, before hearing racing footsteps coming up the stairs

ANGEL (V.O): "They're coming. In a moment, I'll be a dead man. But I'm a dead man anyway. And I have nothing to lose"

The police arrive on the landing, just as Angel crashes through the window, falling through the air and rolling off someone's car. A few officers reach the windows and fired their rifles at Angel as he runs across the street, dodging their bullets

ANGEL (V.O): "Life is so full of surprises"

He heads into the back alley, leaning against the wall and sighing

ANGEL (V.O): "Someone murdered Tina. Crept into our room and killed her in her sleep. They framed me in the process. And I'm gonna find out who. I'm going to track them down and I'm going to tear them apart for what they did to her"

Twenty minutes later, Angel is at his apartment, grabbing a few clothes, as well as his knife, handgun and a double-edged broadsword wrapped in cloth

ANGEL (V.O): "They say never bring a knife to a gunfight. They never said anything about a sword. Plus, I like swords. Guns are limited. Swords are not. Also, guns are too quick. With bladed weapons, you can really take your time"

Someone walks into Angel's room, as if she lives here. She's small and petite, with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a small bathrobe

DARLA: "So, you finally came back. Been waiting here for you for two days now"

ANGEL (V.O): "Darla. My ex-flame from back in high school. We dated for a few years and then she disappeared from school during tenth grade. I only met her again when I arrived back in Sin City some twenty years later. She never told me why she left school, never to return. We resumed our passion, at least until Doyle's death"

DARLA: "Got an explanation?"

ANGEL: "None at the moment. I'll give you a call when I think of one"

DARLA: "You're taking off again, aren't you?"

ANGEL: "Have to. This time anyway. It's important"

DARLA: "Must be bad if you've got your broadsword out. Mind you, I prefer your other broadsword, because that's more fun"

ANGEL: "Not now, Darla. I'm a little worn out from last night"

DARLA: (Coolly) "Found someone else to get your rocks off with?"

ANGEL: "You and I aren't together. You can't act like I'm yours and you're mine"

DARLA: "Can we at least pretend?"

ANGEL: (Flatly) "No. I must go. I'll see you round, Darla"

Hoisting the bag onto his back, Angel headed towards the door. Darla stood on the spot, before heading to Angel, spinning him around and locking their lips together

ANGEL (V.O): "Her lips. Not something I'll forget so easily"

A loud crashing sound is heard downstairs. Angel breaks away from Darla and heads over to the window, seeing three police cruisers out on the road

ANGEL: "Fuck. The cops are here. Sorry, Darla, but I've got to go"

DARLA: "Why are the cops after you?"

ANGEL: (Sitting in the window) "Mistaken identity. Gotta clear my name"

He jumps out the window onto the stairs and starts making his way down. Gunshots ring out, as Angel navigates through the stairs, dodging the bullets, as he makes it to the ground and runs towards the nearest cop car

ANGEL (V.O): (As he is fighting one cop and ducking bullets) "I'm an idiot. No doubt about it. I could die, right here, right now. Tina's death would go unavenged" (He gets into the police cruiser and takes off) "Or maybe I might live long enough just to see that her death is avenged. Don't know where I'm gonna go"

Gunshots ring out as the police give chase

ANGEL (V.O): "How about I figure that out _after_ I lose the cops?"

Angel turns down an alley and guns the engine, as two police cruisers give chase

POLICE OFFICER: (Over radio) "We have a murder suspect on the run. He's taken a police car, repeat, he's taken a police car. We're chasing him down in an alley off First Avenue. Should be coming out onto Boulevard Street. Anyone there?"

WESLEY (O.S): "Gunn and I are nearby. We'll swing around and intercept"

Angel drives out of the alley, as a Nissan Pulsar flies past, chased by a black DeSoto, as another police cruiser turns the corner, blaring its sirens. Angel spins the wheel, turning onto the road and flooring the accelerator, as Gunn and Wesley give chase

ANGEL (V.O): "What did I do to deserve this? Why was I targeted?" (A gunshot) "Gotta keep my focus. Don't want a busted tyre. Problems solved later"

Angel swerves around a corner, as Wesley does the same, swinging out wide. Gunn is loading up a pump-action shotgun, as Angel takes off, narrowly missing a parked car. Wesley swerves to avoid the car, before gunning after Angel. Gunn leans out the window and aims, before taking fire, shattering the back window

ANGEL: "Shit! Asshole's got a fucken shotgun"

Angel swerves around another corner, the street ending in a dead end. He drives to the end of the street, before spinning the car around so it faces the main road, as Wesley turns down into the street and stops

GUNN: "Shit, the guy is fucken nuts. He's gonna play chicken, you watch"

WESLEY: "Good. Let's see how much guts Angel has. Got the gun ready?"

GUNN: "Been ready. Now let's get the bitch"

Angel and Wesley hit the accelerator at the same time, speeding towards each other. Gunn grips his shotgun and moves towards the window. Angel hangs his arm out the window, aiming his handgun at Wesley and fires a few rounds

WESLEY: "Fuck!"

He spins the wheel, smashing the front end of the car into a parked car. The airbags pop out, as Gunn slides back into the car, nursing an injured rib

GUNN: (Groaning in pain) "Next time, I'm driving. Stupid-ass"

Angel drives past and takes off for the next street, disappearing out of sight before the police cars show up. Parking in an alley, Angel gets out of the car and grabs his belongings, before changing his duster for a hoodie, putting the hood up and heading off into the night

ANGEL (V.O): "And so I set off alone. Trying to be a hero. Look where that's got me. I'm doing a good fucken job right now, it's wonderful"

He walks out onto the street and hears a car speeding nearby. He looks over his shoulder, taking his hood down, as a car driven by a blonde woman shoots towards him. Angel dives out of the way, as the car spins around

ANGEL (V.O): "I don't believe it. It's Tina! She's alive"

TINA: (Glaring at Angel) "You're gonna pay"

She floors the accelerator, firing towards Angel again. He dives out of the way, as Tina swings the car around and tries again, this time hitting him in the legs. Angel slams against the bonnet, before sliding onto the road, groaning in pain, as Tina gets out of the car, grabbing him by the hoodie and punching him

TINA: Fucken asshole! How could you?!"

ANGEL (V.O): "What the fuck?"

The trauma of the car hitting him, along with the impossibly alive Tina bashing him in the face, resulted in Angel passing out. He wakes up a few hours later, lying on a bed with silk sheets. Looking around, he sees Tina sitting at a make-up desk

ANGEL: (Groggily) "Tina? What's going on? You're dead"

TINA: "I look good for a dead chick. No, that was my twin you killed"

ANGEL: "Huh?"

TINA: (Getting up from the desk) "That was my twin. Her name is Martina. I'm Christina. And you killed her"

ANGEL: (Sitting up) "What? No, I swear I never harmed her"

TINA: "Liar"

ANGEL: (Getting up from the bed slowly) "Looks, I understand you're upset"

TINA: (Cutting him off) "No you don't. You have no idea what I'm feeling. Don't act like you do"

ANGEL: "I know what's it like to lose someone you care about. And I swear, on my mother's grave and even on my frigging father's grave, I never hurt your sister"

TINA: (After a few moments of biting her lips) "Okay, say I believe you. What then?"

ANGEL: "I go out and I hunt down the son of a bitch responsible for killing Tina"

GWEN: (Coming into the room) "Tina, I've got something for you"

TINA: "What's that?"

GWEN: "Got a witness who says she saw someone hanging around Angel's apartment"

TINA: "Bring her in"

Gwen leaves the room, coming back in a minute later with Cordelia Chase

ANGEL: "Oh my God, Cordelia? What are you doing here?"

CORDELIA: "I could ask you the same question, chump"

TINA: "You know each other?"

ANGEL: "When we were younger and in my case, stupider"

CORDELIA: "I don't think much as changed. How did you get involved in this?"

ANGEL: "I could ask you the same question"

CORDELIA: "I was in the neighbourhood, when I saw someone near your place around the time Martina was killed"

TINA: "Get a good look at him?"

CORDELIA: "He looked familiar. Like I've seen him around before"

ANGEL: (Grabbing a pencil and paper) "Describe him for me"

Cordelia describes the suspect as best as she can. In the end, Angel holds up a portrait of a young man with flat dark hair and a thin face

CORDELIA: "Yeah, that's him"

TINA: "Lee Mercer. I know him. He's one of Holland Manner's lawyers"

ANGEL: "Holland Manners? The Mayor?"

TINA: "Yeah. Lee is a lawyer at Wolfram and Hart"

ANGEL: (Rolling his eyes) "Oh, those pricks. Freeing the guilty and hanging the innocent. Sounds like something they would do. Well, I'm checking them out"

CORDELIA: "I'll come with you"

ANGEL: "No, you're staying here with Christina. This could be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt"

CORDELIA: "How many of your crazy, and might I add dangerous, antics did I survive all those years ago?"

ANGEL: "This is a matter of life and death. This is no game. Stay here. I'll come back when it's all done"

Cordelia is about to reply back, but Angel gives her a look and she closes her mouth

ANGEL (V.O): "Wolfram and Hart. The corrupt lawyers backing the corrupt cops. No wonder this town has gone to hell. They're the reason Doyle is dead. They're the reason Tina is dead. Well now I'm going to pay them back. I'm gonna give them hell"

Several hours later, Angel is outside the house of Lee Mercer. He scopes the house out, searching for the best entrance point. Gripping his sword, Angel rushes forth, bursting through the front door, surprising Lee, who drops his saucepan

LEE: "What the hell are you doing here?"

ANGEL: "Killing you. You're the one who killed Tina, right?"

LEE: "What's it to you? Did you care about her?"

ANGEL: "You're about to find out"

Lee heads towards the phone, but his hand is suddenly pinned to the wall by a knife. Angel grins and strikes Lee with the flat side of the blade, knocking him out. An hour later, Lee wakes up, chained to a tree in the woods, with Angel kneeling before him

ANGEL: "Normally, I'd be torturing you myself, but I've got bigger fish to fry. However, I will hang around for the warm-up act. Which is you"

Angel then whistles and a few moments later, a white wolf appears. Angel grabs his knife and starts making shallow cuts on Lee's body, as the wolf moves. Happy with his quick handiwork, Angel then throws a piece of elk meat onto Lee, before moving to another position, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed

ANGEL: "Why did you kill Tina? Answer me and I'll call the wolf off"

LEE: "Holland Manners ordered it. To have you framed, so we could give you the death penalty or a lifetime in jail. Whatever happened. Call him off"

ANGEL: "I'm not finished. Why did Holland order it?"

LEE: "You and your friend, Doyle, were getting too close. So I killed Doyle, shot him in the back. But you still have the files on us that shut us down. Even though you were content with drinking your life away, Holland wanted you gone. Call the wolf off"

ANGEL: "So, you killed Doyle because he was getting close, then you killed Tina to frame me and have me killed, just so I wouldn't be able to shut Holland down"

LEE: "That's right. Call the wolf off. I told you what you wanted to know"

ANGEL: (Turning away) "Enjoy, Whitefang"

Lee's screams ring throughout the woods as the wolf devours him. Angel simply ignores the screams, as he gets into his stolen car and drives off with another mission in mind. An hour later, he is outside the Wolfram and Hart building. Parking out of sight, Angel gathers a few things together, including his handgun, sword and grappling hook. Seeing the lights on near the top of the building and knowing that Holland was in the office, Angel throws his grappling hook and starts climbing up the side of the building, reaching the window about thirty minutes later. Holland has his back turned, as Angel smashes the window and dives inside

HOLLAND: (Turning around) "What the?"

ANGEL: (Holding the sword to his throat) "Don't move, Holland. You and I are going to have a little chat"

Angel removes his sword and kicks Holland onto his chair

HOLLAND: "You're Angel, right? The private investigator?"

ANGEL: "Yeah, I had a friend named Doyle. You ordered his death. As well as Tina's. Your man, Lee, carried those orders out"

HOLLAND: "You made a big-"

ANGEL: (Cutting him off) "So I took care of Lee. The wolf would be washing his jaws clean now after eating that bitch"

HOLLAND: (Horrified) "You killed Lee?"

ANGEL: "No. I just had a hand in his death. Like you had a hand in the deaths of Doyle and Tina"

HOLLAND: "I couldn't risk Doyle shutting down Wolfram and Hart. Or having me kicked out of the Mayor's office. I couldn't risk it. That's why I had Tina killed so-"

ANGEL: (Interrupting) "Yeah, yeah, I heard from Lee. Confessed it to me before he had his guts torn out. I think he got off too easily"

HOLLAND: "I'm sorry for your loss, Angel. But you have killed one of my lawyers and I'm afraid I must call the police"

He turns around and reaches for the phone, but Angel stabs a knife into his hand, before muffling his screams. Sighing, Angel removes the knife, as Holland presses a button under the desk, before clutching his wounded hand to his chest

ANGEL: "Sorry, Holland, but the cops aren't going to come for you"

HOLLAND: (Gritting his teeth in pain) "That's what you think. I just alerted the police to my position. In a moment, they'll be here and then you'll be sentenced to death row. And what would that have accomplished you? Nothing"

ANGEL: (Leaning close to Holland) "I still have a moment with you before the police arrive. Imagine what I can do in a moment"

Before Holland could react, Angel rams the sword straight through his stomach, pining him to his chair. Holland gasps, choking on his blood, as Angel leaves the sword in him and turns towards the window, seeing the sun starting to rise. He could hear several footsteps racing towards the office and braces himself. Lindsey McDonald, Lilah Morgan and a group of armoured police officers arrive, led by a shotgun-wielding Wesley, as two cops head over to Angel and handcuff him

ANGEL (V.O): (As Wesley reads him his rights) "Doyle and Tina, this is for you. Guess I was right. I'll live long enough to see their deaths avenged. I know what's going to happen next for me. I'll be sentenced to death row, either lethal injection or electrocution chair. Doesn't matter. I did what I had to do. It's over now. For me anyway. But, you may never know what would happen next. Life is full of surprises"

_-XXXX-_

**Next chapter: Wesley's story**


	2. Wesley's Story

**Okay, so here we have the second chapter, which is Wesley's story. He's pretty much in the role of Hartigan, though I have changed the story slightly. Also, I'm not quite sure if I've done alright with the flashback section. That said, I hope I went alright here**

_-XXXX-_

Down at a back alley pub, a young brunette woman in black leather is pole dancing to the techno beat, entertaining the drunken patrons, while two men watch her from a table. One of them is dark-skinned and bald, the other with stubble and a faint scar on his neck. He drinks a shot of whiskey, before running a hand through his hair

GUNN: "Yo, Wes, you okay?"

WESLEY: "Yeah, I'm good"

WESLEY (V.O): "Faith. The girl I went to jail for. Thirteen years ago, when I was just fresh in the academy, I got called out to stop a kidnapper. I tracked them down, coming to the pier. Faith, she was only seven. She was so terrified. The kidnapper turned out to be Percy Manners, aka Penn, aka son of the Mayor, aka asshole. I thought it would be simple, save the girl, arrest the asshole. Not quite"

A flashback to thirteen years prior sees Wesley at the pier with his partner, Justine. Penn is at the end of the pier, holding a terrified Faith

WESLEY: "Let the girl go, Penn. Let her go now"

PENN: "Fuck you, Pryce. Don't you know who I am?"

WESLEY: "A paedophile. And an asshole. Don't make me shoot you"

PENN: "My father is the most powerful man in Sin City. Your handcuffs won't hold me for long. I can do whatever I want"

He then runs the small knife along Faith's body, as tears run down her face. Wesley fires a round into Penn's shoulder, taking him away from Faith

WESLEY: (To Justine) "Get her out of here"

Faith heads to Justine, as Wesley walks over to Penn and kicks his knife away

WESLEY (V.O): "I take his weapon away" (Shoots Penn in the groin) "Both of them. I don't care if I go to jail for killing him. He doesn't deserve to live"

Justine suddenly comes up from behind and runs a blade across Wesley's throat. He falls to his knees, holding a hand to his throat

JUSTINE: "Sorry about that, partner. Can't have you kill the Mayor's son"

WESLEY: (Choking on blood) "You're with the Mayor? Don't you know what his son has done? He's destroyed the lives of at least three children"

JUSTINE: "Like I said. Sorry"

She kicks Wesley in the face, knocking him out, as sirens wail in the distance

WESLEY (V.O): "So I went to jail for attempted murder. Faith was taken to place where she would be safe. And I remained in solitary confinement for twelve years. Something like that would drive a man inside. It only hardened me, helped by the letters I received from Faith. Then a year ago, I was released from jail on a technicality with help from the lawyer Lilah Morgan. I returned to the police force, working on solo cases. Then, six months ago, I was partnered with Charles Gunn. However, I don't think it's over between me and Penn, which brings me to here"

Wesley drinks another shot of whiskey, watching Faith dance, as Angel and Tina leave the bar. As they leave, three rough-looking men arrive, which Wesley recognises as associates of Penn

WESLEY (V.O): "Looks like I wasn't wrong. These morons are friends with Penn. I haven't heard much activity from Nutless, but with these guys around, I'm guessing Penn is starting to cause some trouble again"

GUNN: "Wes, you okay? What's up?"

WESLEY: "Friends of Penn Manners. Just arrived. Keep an eye on them"

As Faith finishes her routine and leaves the stage, Wesley gets up from the table and follows after her, hiding his face away from Penn's friends. Going into the backroom, Wesley heads to Faith's room and knocks on the door. A few minutes pass before Faith appears at the door, wearing a satin robe

FAITH: "Oh my God. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce? You're out of jail?"

WESLEY: "Have been for a year now. How have you been?"

FAITH: "Come inside and let's have a chat"

WESLEY: "I don't think we have much time for that. I'm here to tell you that your life is in possible danger…again"

FAITH: "Who's after me this time?"

WESLEY: "On a hunch, same person as before. We have to get you out of here"

FAITH: "Sure. Just let me change my clothes and we'll be five by five"

Wesley waits patiently outside the room as Faith gets changed, his hand inside his jacket, resting on his handgun in case any trouble arrived. Just then, Gunn comes around the corner, a worried look on his face

WESLEY: "What's wrong?"

GUNN: "Those boys of Penn's? They started asking about Faith Lehane"

WESLEY: "She's in here. We're getting her away from them"

GUNN: "Any specific way we're getting her out?"

WESLEY: "Back door. Hopefully, there'll be no one there"

Faith comes out of the room, changed into a dark midriff top and jeans, slinging a small bag over her back, as she joins Wesley and Gunn, heading for the back door. A few gunshots ring out, forcing the three into a run, as Wesley and Gunn draw their handguns and whirl around, firing as they ran backwards. The two goons break into the nearby rooms to avoid the bullets, as the trio burst out the back door. However, one of the goons had doubled around and was now raising his submachine gun

GUNN: "Fuck!"

Wesley shoots a round into the goon's forehead, as the trio back around to the front where their car is waiting. Wesley is holding a protective arm around Faith as he takes her to the police cruiser, placing her in the back. Gunn gets into the driver's side, as Wesley reloads his handgun and checks over his shoulder. The two remaining goons are standing on the corner, watching as they drive away

WESLEY: "Well, that was thrilling"

FAITH: "Why is he after me again?"

WESLEY (V.O): "That's a good question. After thirteen years, why is Penn trying to go for Faith again? It makes no sense. The boy is a paedophile. Unless he's after me and is trying to get through Faith to get to me"

WESLEY: (To Faith) "We're going to take you someplace safe so we can figure this out. Don't worry, Faith, we'll get to the bottom of this"

FAITH: "I hope so"

The drive continues in silence as Gunn takes them to a series of buildings containing small, one-bedroom apartments. It's here that they leave Faith

WESLEY: "You should be fine here. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you"

FAITH: "How do you know they won't find me here?"

GUNN: "They won't. This is a series of temporary safe houses that the police have set up for witnesses and so forth. So there'll be an officer or two about to keep an eye on you in case anything goes wrong"

FAITH: "Well that makes me a little more comfortable"

WESLEY: "I'll see you tomorrow"

GUNN: (As they are heading back to their car) "You sure she'll be okay?"

WESLEY: "She's strong. She's a survivor. I know she is. She'll be fine"

GUNN: "Well, I'll give Rondell a call, get him to watch her"

WESLEY: "Good idea. I'm going home"

Upon arriving back at his apartment, Wesley heads inside and pours himself a glass of whiskey. He drinks it down in one go, before turning around

WESLEY: "Let me guess. You couldn't wait?"

LILAH: "How can I? I missed you today, Wes"

WESLEY (V.O): "Lilah Morgan. A lawyer at Wolfram and Hart. The same company that had me thrown into jail for twelve years. I met her a few months ago and now we have this interesting relationship. It's mostly casual on our behalves, but if anything, goddamn the sex is good. This woman has skills"

LILAH: "Hard day at the station?" (She slowly takes her robe off, revealing lingerie)

WESLEY: "Nothing I couldn't handle. And how was your day?"

LILAH: (Pressing up against Wesley) "Better if you were there to make the day go faster. But then, here we are right now. Gonna take advantage of the situation?"

WESLEY: "I won't say no" (He pulls Lilah close and kisses her passionately) "What is Penn Manners up to?"

LILAH: "That would be telling. You know how it is, Wes. We're not serious in this relationship. We don't swap intel, just a lot of bodily fluids"

WESLEY: "Fine then. If you insist"

He lifts Lilah up, as she wraps her legs around his waist and he takes them to the bed. The next day, Wesley is down at the station and is called to the chief's office

WESLEY (V.O): "Kate Lockley. One of the few uncorrupted cops in Sin City. She's tough and dedicated to her works. She knows my allegiance, but that's about all"

KATE: "We had a murder last night. The suspect's on the run. I want you and Gunn go out and bring him in. You two are the best on the force"

WESLEY: "We have a name on the suspect?"

KATE: "Liam Angel. He's a former private investigator. Officers are moving in on him right now. Go as back-up now"

Wesley takes the photo of Angel, before leaving the office and running into Gunn

GUNN: "Yo, what's up, Wes?"

WESLEY: "Murder suspect. Let's get going"

Gunn and Wesley head out in their cruiser to arrest Angel. They come across him coming out of an alley in a police cruiser and give chase. A Nissan Pulsar flies past, chased by a black DeSoto, as Gunn fires at Angel, before changing his weapon for a shotgun. The chase continues down into a dead end street, with Angel driving towards them. However, a gunshot from him causes Wesley to crash into a parked car, as Angel takes off and Gunn groans, holding his ribs in pain

GUNN: "Next time, I'm driving. Stupid-ass"

WESLEY: "He'll be gone by now. Hopefully, the others will chase him. I'm going to check on Faith. I haven't done that yet. You go back to the station"

GUNN: "And tell them, what? We lost the suspect?"

WESLEY: "Tell Lockley that the chase is continuing, but our car is damaged"

Wesley gets out of the car, as Gunn changes seats and drives off as best as he could with the bumper dragging along the ground. Wesley hails down a taxi and heads out to Faith's apartment. He doesn't see Rondell around and knocks on the front door

FAITH: "Who is it?"

WESLEY: "It's me, Wesley"

FAITH: (After opening the door) "Well how's it going, officer?"

WESLEY: (Walking inside) "Things are fine. How are you? You alright?"

FAITH: "I'm five by five. What about yourself?"

WESLEY: "I'm good, thanks for asking"

FAITH: "Tough day?"

WESLEY: "It's been fine so far"

The next minute, the door bursts open and several men enter the room. One of them punches Wesley in the face, before throwing him against the wall, as three men head for Faith. She punches one, but the other two restrain her, as Wesley gets to his feet, only to be knocked down again. A man gags Faith, as they take her out of the room. Two men remain, taking turns in smacking Wesley down as he tries to get up. One of them then pulls out a rope and ties it around Wesley's neck and throwing him against the wall, stunning him, before stringing him to the ceiling and letting him hang. Wesley swings himself back and forth, kicking one goon in the chest, as the rope breaks. The other goon goes for him, but Wesley throws him out of the window. He screams as he falls down three stories. The other goon tries to run, but Wesley pulls him to the ground and hits him hard

WESLEY: (Angrily) "Where are they taking her?" (The goon doesn't reply, so Wesley hits him again) "Gonna answer me or are we going to keep this up all day?" (Hits the goon again) "Fist is starting to get tired. You can save yourself here"

GOON: "Down to the pier. There's a warehouse where he's waiting for her"

WESLEY: "Details" (Hits the goon for emphasis)

GOON: "Penn Manners. He's heard that you're back. He knows about Faith"

WESLEY: "I've been out for a year now. He's a little slow, isn't he?"

GOON: "Well, he's just come out of hospital himself"

WESLEY: "Sounds like Penn and I need to have a chat"

Breaking the goon's neck, Wesley checks his handgun, before heading down to his car. Meanwhile, Faith is dragged into the warehouse at the pier, where Penn is waiting for her. He nods to the men for them to leave, before smiling at Faith

PENN: "Remember me, honey? We were about to have a wild time all those years ago, until Officer Prick ruined things"

FAITH: "If I remember, he shot you in the balls. How are they going?"

PENN: "A lot of my father's money and surgeries at the hospital has restored my manhood to what they should be"

FAITH: "Good for you"

She kicks him in the groin. Penn groans in pain, as Faith makes a run for it. However, two bodyguards stop her, before tying her to a post. They leave, as Penn grabs a whip and cracks the air with it. Satisfied with the test, he turns to Faith

PENN: "A little old for my taste, but I'll make an exception here. Time for some fun"

He cracks the whip across Faith's back. She grits her teeth in pain, refusing to cry out. In the meantime, Wesley has arrived at the warehouse, scoping the area out and spotting the guards. He grabs his silenced sniper rifle and one by one, takes out the area's bodyguards, before grabbing his shotgun and moving in

PENN: (Angrily whipping Faith) "Scream, you little bitch!"

FAITH: "I'm not gonna scream. Not for you, asshole. You can't get it up if I don't scream, can you? So there's no way I'm screaming for you"

Penn is able to crack the whip again, however, a gunshot rings out, as the doors burst open and the two guards fall inside, their chest blown out, as Wesley steps inside, cocking his shotgun. Faith smiles, as Penn drops the whip and grabs a knife, cutting Faith from the pole, before using her as a shield with the knife to her throat

PENN: "Drop the gun and she lives"

WESLEY: "Or you could drop the knife and _you_ live"

PENN: "You wouldn't kill me. You can't. My father would hunt you down. He would kill everyone you care about. And then he'll kill you slowly and painfully"

WESLEY: "On the plus side, you'd be dead"

PENN: "Drop the gun"

WESLEY: "Okay"

Wesley bends down slowly, placing the shotgun on the ground. Quick as a flash, he whips out his handgun and shoots Penn in the arm holding the knife. He cries out, as Faith takes her chance and breaks out of his grip. Wesley heads over and punches Penn in the face, knocking him to the ground

WESLEY (V.O): "I take away his weapon" (Kicks the knife away from Penn's hand) "Both of them" (He places the handgun at Penn's groin and fired point-blank) "This son of a bitch is responsible for hurting innocent children. He also had me thrown in jail. I'm just paying him back. I'm letting him know about how I feel"

Wesley then starts punching Penn in the face furiously. Blood streams from Penn's nose and mouth, as Wesley continues pulverising his face, until it's left unrecognisable. Wesley checks Penn's pulse, finding none there. He stands up from the bloodied body and wipes the blood from his fists

WESLEY (V.O): "I don't feel bad about killing him. He had it coming to him. His father may have been able to protect him from the law, but he couldn't protect him from my fists. There's nothing Holland Manners can do about it now"

FAITH: (Quietly) "Is he…dead?"

WESLEY: "Definitely. We should go"

WESLEY (V.O): "My new concern is making sure Faith is safe. So we leave the warehouse and head back to my apartment. Thankfully, Lilah isn't home"

FAITH: "So, what happens now?"

WESLEY: "Holland Manners would be after me for killing his only son. And I know that he will attempt to use you to get to me. Your best bet is leaving town"

FAITH: "Where will I go? How will I survive?"

WESLEY: "You're strong, Faith, I know you are. You survived Penn's first attack all those years ago. I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll be-"

FAITH: "Five by five? I hope so, Wes"

WESLEY: (Giving her a small smile) "You'll do okay. I know you will"

FAITH: "Well, uh, thanks for everything you've done for me. If it weren't for you, I sure as hell wouldn't be here. You've done so much for me, Wes. I don't know if I could ever repay you"

WESLEY: "There is no need. Once you go, you'll be safe from Holland"

FAITH: "Alright then. Thanks once again, Wes. It really means a lot to me"

WESLEY: "I'll take you to your place"

Wesley and Faith get into his car and head over to her apartment. There, they spend time together packing her belongings, or at least the things she needs. Once everything is packed, Wesley calls for a taxi to pick her up

FAITH: (While waiting for the taxi) "So, uh, I guess this is goodbye"

WESLEY: "I'll miss seeing you. You've grown into a strong, independent woman"

FAITH: "Couldn't have done it without you"

WESLEY: "Your taxi is here"

Faith heads to the door, before turning back and placing a small kiss on Wesley's cheek. She then leaves, getting into the taxi and disappearing from sight. Wesley sighs and gets into his car, just as his police radio goes off

KATE (O.S): "Wesley Pryce, you there? Copy Officer Pryce"

WESLEY: "Pryce here. What can I do for you, Lockley?"

KATE (O.S): "I need you to head over to Wolfram and Hart. There is a crisis happening there. I believe it involves Holland Manners"

WESLEY: "Will do"

Wesley starts up his car and drives towards Wolfram and Hart

WESLEY (V.O): "Wolfram and Hart. The lawyer company. The one that Holland Manners built from scratch. He's the CEO there. Explains why everyone is so corrupted there. They simply hang the innocent and free the guilty for their own purposes. Well, Holland's anything. Everyone knows he's corrupted, running this town into chaos, but nobody can pin anything on him. Frustrates me, frustrates Kate. Wonder what he's done this time"

Wesley arrives at Wolfram and Hart with other police officers and enters the building, heading to Holland's office, where they find the Mayor pinned to his chair by a sword through his stomach, while Angel is standing by the window. He doesn't resist as Wesley handcuffs him, reading him his rights, before leading him outside

WESLEY (V.O): "How about that? That takes care of my problem. Faith is now completely safe. Holland can't get her at all. He would have used her in order to get to me in revenge for killing his son. Looks like Angel took care of my problem for me and possibly the city. By killing Holland, he's ensured Faith's protection and allowing the chance for someone else to take the Mayor's seat. Hopefully someone is not so corrupt and would do something for the city. So, do I say thanks or what? Also, where is Gunn? Why isn't he here?"

_-XXXX-_

**Next chapter: The final chapter, which is Spike's story**


	3. Spike's Story

**Okay, so here is the final chapter of Sin City, with Spike in the role of Dwight. Now I know Spike is no Clive Owen or may not at all seem like Dwight whatsoever, but I placed Spike in that role because I thought it would work best with him. So I apologise if that doesn't seem like Spike at all, but anyhow, here is Spike's story. I hope you enjoy it**

_-XXXX-_

SPIKE (V.O): "Right then. Let's get this show on the road. This is Sin City. A place of power, money and…well, fame's not the right word here. We could go with power and money. That'll work nicely. Cause that's simply all there is here in Sin City. Those with money and power control the city. Big powerheads like the Mayor, his Dishonourable Holland Manners. God, what a prick. If only I could bring him down. That'll make a nice change. The best I can do now these days is taking out his stupid henchmen…then watch as they are released without conviction by our good friends at Wolfram and bloody Hart. It's mightily frustrating, but there's not much we can do about it. We can only do the best we can and hope for the best. Yeah, like that's turning out so well. So I spend my days drinking at the pub, chilling with Drusilla and playing Mr Police Officer. Sounds like a wonderful existence to me"

DRUSILLA: "You're frustrated, aren't you? I can tell. Left me with a warm, tingling feeling. Maybe you being frustrated is good if that happens all the time"

SPIKE: "Just thinking, pet. Lots of thinking. I shouldn't really; it's not my style. But the past few days have constantly been frustrating. I've arrested six men and watched as they all walked free"

DRUSILLA: "Why do you continue then?"

SPIKE: "What else am I going to do?"

DRUSILLA: (Seductively) "I can think of a few other things?"

SPIKE: "Maybe later, love"

Spike gets out of bed and gets dressed, as Drusilla watches him from the bed, a hungry look in her eyes. She's wearing her black lacy underwear, as Spike heads into the bathroom and closes the door. At that moment, a knock comes at the front door. Drusilla puts a robe on and heads over, opening the door to reveal Knox

KNOX: "Drusilla. How's things?"

DRUSILLA: "Good, thanks. Now, go away"

KNOX: "Aw, come on babe. Let me in. I haven't seen you in a few days"

DRUSILLA: "And with good reason. Now fuck off"

KNOX: (Angrily) "Hey, don't talk to me like that"

DRUSILLA: "Okay then. Get the fuck away from me or I'll kill you"

KNOX: (Grinning madly) "You wouldn't do such a thing. You can't"

DRUSILLA: "Try me" (Takes a close look at his eyes) "Are you high?"

KNOX: "Free as a fucken little birdy"

He forces himself into the apartment

KNOX: "You haven't been seeing anyone else, have you?"

DRUSILLA: "What's it to you?"

KNOX: "It means something to me, cause babe, you're mine"

DRUSILLA: "I'm not yours. Nor will I ever be"

KNOX: (Sneering) "You keep telling yourself that"

He heads to the bathroom. Drusilla's eyes widens as he enters, but Knox doesn't say anything as he walks in. it's then that Drusilla sees Spike standing in the window

SPIKE: "I'll take care of him"

Spike stands next to the door and waits for Knox to finish inside. Once the door opens, Spike turns and slams his fist straight into Knox's nose, breaking it. Knox cries out, holding his hands to his bleeding nose

SPIKE: "I don't think the lady is interested"

KNOX: "You son of a bitch"

SPIKE: (Punching Knox) "That's my mother you're talking about"

Knox goes to draw his gun, but Spike quickly disarms him and punches him again, before grabbing him and sticking his face into the toilet, which Knox didn't flush. Spike brings him up for a breath, before sticking his face back in

SPIKE: "Didn't your mother ever tell you to flush the toilet once you've had a piss?"

Spike continues to hold Knox's face in the water until his body falls limps. Spike steps back, wiping his hands on Knox's jacket, before leaving the bathroom

DRUSILLA: "Is he…dead?"

SPIKE: "Ah, should be. Especially after being in that piss-soaked water"

Suddenly, Knox bursts out of the bathroom, tackling Spike and punching him once, then jumping up and running from the room. Spike sits up, shaking his head, before heading over to the window

DRUSILLA: "I don't think that's a good idea"

SPIKE: "I never went with the good ideas. This guy has been harassing you for the last week or so. It's about time it comes to a stop. And I'm stopping it"

Spike turns away and jumps from the window, as Drusilla yells something out to him. It sounds like 'stop', but Spike ignores it and reaches his car, just as Knox flies past in his Nissan Pulsar. Getting into his DeSoto, Spike starts it up and swings it around, before giving chase. Turning onto Boulevard Street, Spike flies past a police cruiser coming out of an alley, as another police cruiser chases after it. Spike ignores the cops, his mind focused on chasing Knox. Knox tries hard to lose Spike, but he's able to keep up with ease, chasing Knox into a neighbourhood well known as a bad place in town. Knox swings around a corner, as Spike guns the engine and slams into his car, slamming him against a wall. Getting out of his car, Spike heads over to the wrecked Nissan, as Knox climbs out the window, waving his handgun. Spike leaps across the bonnet, kicking Knox in the face, before smacking him against his car

KNOX: "You kill me, you'll regret it"

SPIKE: "You're worthless. And worthless pieces of shit, like you, don't get to live"

Knox swings his arm around to shoot Spike, but he's quicker, slamming his palm against Knox's broken nose, forcing the bone into his brain and instantly killing him. Knox's body slumps to the ground, as Spike searches his pockets

SPIKE (V.O): "Near as I can tell, this Knox guy is a drug addict, preferring to shoot up his heroin or crack, whatever tickles his fancy. He's also a drunk, abusive asshole, judging from what Drusilla's told me. Definitely has no place in this world" (Spike takes out his wallet and flips it open) "Holy fuck. Holy fuck! Drusilla wasn't saying 'stop'. She was saying 'cop'. Knox, pathetic as he is, is a cop. And I've just killed him in a section of town where cops don't normally go. But they will now. Speaking of which-"

Spike turns around, just as something crashes into his head, rendering him unconscious. He wakes up a few hours later, his duster stripped from his body, while he was tied to a chair in a small, dirty room. a few women are standing around him, including a blond, busty woman and a brunette voluptuous woman. But it's their leader Spike is focused on. She's petite, with blue streaked brown hair and large blue eyes. She wore a tight-fitting red armour-like outfit and holding a large sword

SPIKE (V.O): "Illyria. Leader of the largest group of hookers this side of Beverly Hills. She's like the pimp to these girls. She's tough and very protective of them. Don't know why she wears the leather. Or has the blue streaks. Or is even carrying a sword. Who has a sword? Everyone has guns. And I'm guessing from the look on her face, I am going to be in major shit"

ILLYRIA: "William Pratt, aka Spike. One of the few uncorrupted police officers on the force in Sin City"

SPIKE: "Yep, that's me"

ILLYRIA: "You know about the deal we had with the cops. We go about our job quietly, they don't harass. They don't come here. They leave us alone. But now, a cop was killed in our neighbourhood. You know what that means?"

SPIKE: "They'll come here and have a little celebration with you all. Knox was an ass. Everyone's probably glad he's dead"

ILLYRIA: (Hits him) "They'll come here and break us all up. For the last few years now, I have done everything in my power to protect these girls. Then low and behold, you came along and fucked everything up"

SPIKE: "I was trying to protect you"

ILLYRIA: (Mockingly) "Us poor helpless girls. We can handle ourselves"

SPIKE: "Look, so far, no one knows about this apart from me and you. And I know you won't tell anyone. And I sure as hell ain't saying anything"

ILLYRIA: "Someone will investigate his death. And they'll go for us"

SPIKE: "I'll make sure that'll never happen"

ILLYRIA: "Knew I could always count on you, Spike"

She then places her hands on Spike's cheeks and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Spike returns it, as Illyria swings her sword and severs the rope

SPIKE (V.O): "Damn, Illyria has some hot lips. Funny little story about Illyria. When she was younger, she went by the name of Winifred Burkle. Innocent and sweet. Then one day, she helped a hooker fight off her abusive pimp. For reason unknown to me, Fred then changed her appearance and name, becoming a protector of these young girls. I know she can handle herself, but if Knox's friends come to town, it'll be all over for her. The best I can to make up for my mistake is help them out. Something that I've done for them from time to time. But this time, it's big"

SPIKE: "Alright then, let's get this song and dance on the road"

Twenty minutes later, Spike, Harmony and Spider are at the wreckage. Spike is hoisting Knox's body, placing it in the boot of his DeSoto, while Harmony has taken hold of a tow truck and with Spider's help, is placing the wrecked car on the back

SPIKE: (Closing his boot) "See you back at the safe house"

HARMONY: "Where are you going?"

SPIKE: "There's a nice little tar pit way out west. No one'll find him there"

Getting into the DeSoto, Spike drives out far west, nearly out of town, as he comes to the woods where the tar pit is situated. Parking nearby, Spike opens the boot and heaves Knox's body out, before using all his strength to toss the body out into the pit. He watches with a smile as Knox's body sinks

SPIKE: (Turning away) "Goodbye, Knox"

GUNN: "Hello, Spike"

SPIKE: (Surprised) "What brings you here, Officer Baldy-locks?"

GUNN: "Got a call that Officer Knox had just been killed in the hooker's section of town and that you were helping them dispose of the body"

PAVAYNE: "No point in trying to deny it, William. We did just see you throwing his body into the pit"

SPIKE (V.O): "So, what do I do now? I'm up against five cops, all of whom are corrupted and are simply seeking to get rid of Illyria's group permanently. Knox's death gives them the opportunity to do that. Someone must have told them"

SPIKE: "Alright then, officer, I give in. I surrender. Arrest me"

GUNN: "Nah, sorry, Spike. I thought we'd eliminate you instead"

SPIKE: "Well that's just not nice"

PAVAYNE: "We never were about playing nice"

The five corrupt officers open fire, as Spike dives behind his car

SPIKE: "Now they're really not playing bloody nice"

He reaches into his car and grabs his shotgun, before falling out from behind his car and pulling the trigger, blasting one cop in the chest. A grenade lands near Spike's head. He quickly gets up, but is blasted through the air by the explosion, landing in the tar pit. Initially, he struggles, but then ceases his struggles, sinking slowly into the pit. As he sinks, Spike watches as Gunn and his gang leave

SPIKE (V.O): "Do I congratulate myself on a job well done or what? I try to help the girls by fixing up my mistake and what happens as a result? I end up in some bloody tar pit, sinking to my bleeding death. I'll be joining Knox in a museum in two hundreds years time in the fossils section. Well done, Spike. You've gone and done a bang-up job of things so far" (A hand suddenly reaches in and grabs his hand, slowly pulling him out of the pit) "It's Harmony. My saviour. Dragging me from the depths of death. Bringing me to life. I thank you, Harm"

SPIKE: (After getting brought out of the pit) "What are you girls doing here?"

HARMONY: "We came here as soon as we could. Saw you take the swan dive into the tar pit. Also, we seem to have a small problem. Well, okay, it's vastly not small"

SPIKE: "Uh, Officer Black Beauty and his gang of corrupt cops are here?"

HARMONY: "Yeah, something like that"

SPIKE: "They'll be going for Illyria. Come on, let's go"

Spike, Harmony and two other girls head to Harmony's car, since Spike's is destroyed, before heading back to Illyria's section of town, finding a few police cars sitting outside her home. Illyria is brought out in handcuffs, along with her girls, before getting placed into the cars and taken away

SPIKE (V.O): "So, Gunn and his crew are here, cleaning up the girls. I know what they'll do to them: execute them. No such thing as a fair trial for them. Well, considering Wolfram and Hart runs the courts, there's no such thing as a fair trial at all. I know Gunn's corrupted. He can fool Kate Lockley, he can fool Wesley Pryce, but he can't fool me. However, I've got nothing on them. The girls are paying for my mistake. I took it upon myself to protect them and look at what's happened. I can't let this happen. So I'm gonna take things into my own hands"

HARMONY: "So, what are we gonna do?"

SPIKE: "Get all weapons that you can get. I'll call you later"

Spike gets out of the car and runs off, as Harmony drives the car away. Spike starts taking shortcuts through the alleys and backstreets, coming out onto a small street, as Gunn's convoy come racing towards him

GUNN: "Doesn't he die? Does he want to die?"

Gunn floors the pedal, racing towards Spike. At the last minute, Spike dives out of the way, shooting a round into the back wheel. It explodes, causing the car to spin out of control and crash into a pole. Spike runs over and drags Gunn out of the car, holding the gun to his head, as Gunn's fellow cops get out of their cars

SPIKE: "Let them go. They have no part in this"

GUNN: "We have no intention of doing that, Spike. We're cleaning up your mess. And they're part of the mess"

SPIKE: (Pressing the barrel harder against his temple) "Let them go"

GUNN: "Alright then. If you insist" (To the cops) "Let the girls go"

The cops let the girls out of the car and start removing their handguns

SPIKE: "You're gonna go and stay away from here. Got it?"

GUNN: "You wanna know who sold you out? Come on out, Spider"

Spider steps out into the opening, as Illyria glares at her

SPIDER: "I'm sorry, Fred. I had to. They were going to hurt my family"

ILLYRIA: "And we aren't your family? You turned on us, Spider; after all I've done for you. You betrayed me, just to save your pretty little neck"

Illyria then punches Spider in the jaw, knocking her to the ground. Spike starts to move to stop Illyria from continuing, but Gunn elbows him, takes his gun and kicks him to the ground. Spike slowly gets to his feet, as Gunn aims his pistol

GUNN: "I'm so sorry about this, Spike. Your death will be a tragedy"

SPIKE: "Then I guess I'm sorry to"

He pulls out his cell phone, showing that he was calling someone. Gunn looks up to see Harmony and several girls standing on the low rooftops, holding rifles and other guns, aiming at the cops

GUNN: "No, you little fucker"

Harmony and the girls open fire, taking down the cops, as Spike and Illyria move against the remaining cops, fighting against them. Gunn goes to shoot at Spike, but a bullet from Harmony prevents him, as Spike whirls around and kicks him in the chest, throwing him to the ground, before taking away his handgun

SPIKE: "If I take you guys out, the city is a better place. Honestly, you and your corrupted buddies are tearing this place apart. I gotta stop that from happening. But before I kill you, there's gotta be some sort of connection between you and Holland"

GUNN: "You won't find any"

Spike reaches into his coat and removes his cell phone, before checking the speed dial, seeing that Holland Manners, Penn Manners and Lee Mercer were at the top of the list, as well as calls going out and coming in from Holland. There was also text messages on targets to be eliminated, targets that were innocents or witnesses

SPIKE: (Grinning) "Well, look at that. Got a load of shit here that could condemn you to life in prison. Seeing as you have friends in Wolfram and Hart and therefore, jail time for you will never happen, there is only one alternative"

Spike fires a single round into Gunn's head, as Illyria drops the body of Pavayne, a knife sticking out of his throat. Spider is nowhere to be seen, as Harmony and the girls arrive, before clearing up the bodies

ILLYRIA: "What will happen now?"

SPIKE: "Don't know, love. We just took out about ten corrupted cops, but I don't know if that's enough. Who knows?"

ILLYRIA: "Detective Lockley will be looking into their deaths"

SPIKE: "I hand in this cell phone of Gunn's and there'll be no investigation"

ILLYRIA: "Are you sure?"

SPIKE: "Not completely. But I'm leaning towards the more optimistic"

ILLYRIA: "When this is over, you should come and visit more"

SPIKE: (A small smile appears on his face) "Yeah, I should do that"

ILLYRIA: (After kissing Spike on the lips) "You should go"

SPIKE: "I'll see you around, love"

Spike gets into one of the police cruisers and drives back to the main city. Along the way, he hears on the radio about a crisis happening at Wolfram and Hart involving Holland Manners. As he reaches town, a new message plays on the radio

WESLEY (O.S): "We have him. We have Angel. And he's killed Holland Manners"

KATE (O.S): "Bring him in. Holland may be corrupted, but Angel still needs to answer for his crime"

WESLEY (O.S): "Will do"

SPIKE (V.O): "So, Angel's killed Holland. There has to be a very good reason for Angel to do that. He's just not quite the killing type. He must have been very upset about something to do something like that. Well, whatever the case, he's just done this town a favour. He cut off the head of a very bad snake. In the process, he's started the salvation of Sin City. Something good will come out of this. But not for Angel. He'll be sent to jail for eternity. Which isn't right. He's no more a saint than I am. And I've killed more people than him, line of duty or not. Doesn't seem right"

Spike reaches Wolfram and Hart, where Wesley is placing Angel into his car. Pulling over, Spike gets out and heads over to Wesley

SPIKE: "I'll take him, mate"

WESLEY: "Sit this one out, William. I'm bringing him in"

SPIKE: "He comes with me, we've got a better chance of finding out why he killed Holland. He won't talk to you, but he'll talk to me"

Wesley has a look of reluctance on his face, but gives in, as Spike takes Angel back to his car and drives off

SPIKE: "Well, first off, Peaches, congratulations. You just did this town a bloody favour"

ANGEL: "Holland Manners deserved it. He had it coming to him"

SPIKE: "Well yeah, we all know that. The downside is that you'll be locked away for the rest of your miserable life. Which I don't think is really fair, considering that amount of bad shit Holland got up to in ruining this city. You did a good job. You should be proud of yourself"

ANGEL: "Never expected you to be on my side in this"

SPIKE: "Well, I'm gonna do something for you"

Spike pulls over and lets Angel out of the car, removing his handcuffs, before looking around to make sure no one is watching. The streets are empty, as Spike turns to Angel

SPIKE: "Get the hell out of here, mate. I'll find some excuse for you. And once everything is taken care of, which won't be long, I'll let you know and we can get you a fair trial, which hopefully, we can get you off on. Sound good"

ANGEL: (With a faint smile) "Thanks Spike"

SPIKE (V.O): (As Angel is leaving) "Am I doing the right thing here? Letting a killer escape? I know the guy. He doesn't deserve jail. So again, am I doing the right thing here by letting him walk away? Do I give a bloody shit? Absolutely not"

Meanwhile, across town, Spider is walking into a small apartment, looking for a place to stay for the night. She gets into the elevator, which is containing Lindsey as well. He looks her up and down, as a small smile comes to his face

LINDSEY (V.O): "Take the right back alley walk in Sin City and you can find anything"

_-XXXX-_


End file.
